La pizarra del salon de Arte
by Sebas-chandemon04
Summary: Porque... ¿Quien diria que los mensajes de una pizarra los llevarian hacia su destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen xD)**

* * *

Capitulo Primero

Todos la miraron en cuanto abrió la puerta del aula, incluso el profesor.

—Buen día, Señorita- saludo el profesor, ella solo asintió con la cabeza— Tome el asiento que quiera y bienvenida a mi clase- volvió a asentir y recorrió el salón con la mirada, cuando por fin encontró el lugar perfecto (Una banca al fondo del salón y a un lado del ventanal) se acerco y se sentó en silencio, durante el camino todos la evaluaron y luego pasaron a ignorarla considerando que no era nada realmente novedoso— Bien, continuemos con nuestra clase…

No presto atención a la clase, era un tema que ya había tomado en su antiguo instituto, en lugar de eso se dedico a estudiar el aula, no pasaban de 30 y pocos estudiantes, varias chicas traían puesto algo parecido a un uniforme y supuso que serian las porristas, algunos chicos realizaban los cálculos en sus teléfonos, algunos otros empezaban a dormirse y otros ya dormían. Sin embargo, fueron 5 chicos los que llamaron su atención, aunque parecían estar prestando atención para ella era obvio su estado ausente; El primero de ellos era alto, de piel blanca, de cabellos rubios y ligeramente ondeados en las puntas. Justo en medio del salón estaba Un chico de piel pálida y cabellos revuelto de color bronce. Más allá, en medio del círculo de porristas, una rubia despampanante, demasiado delgada a su parecer, hablaba y sonreía sin parar.

"La capitana" pensó repasándola nuevamente y su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos se le antojo falsa y forzada.

Por otro lado, a dos bancas de ella se encontraba un chico enorme, de cabellos rizados y negros, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se estaban tornando de un color mas pálido que el de su piel, estaba encorvado e irradiaba un aura de dolor y odio a su alrededor.

Por último, en la otra esquina del salón, una chica bajita, pálida, de cabello lacio y largo, tamborileaba su lapicera haciendo un ruido molesto lo que le gano un regaño por parte del profesor.

—Lo siento…- fue lo único que susurro antes de volver a su estado meditabundo.

Se inclino un poco hacia adelante y toco el hombro de la chica delante de ella.

—¿Qué?- le pregunto en tono un poco grosero.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya has hecho una, Einstein- hizo una mueca pero ignoro el comentario— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Quiénes son?-susurro.

—¿De quienes hablas?

—¿Esos chicos?-la chica miro en la dirección que ella, disimuladamente señalaba.

—Oh… La rubia despampanante es Rosalie Hale, es la novia de Royce King y también es la capitana de las porristas. El del centro es Edward Masen, es medio "emo". La chica bajita es Mary Alice Brandom, la novia de James Gigandet, el co-capitán del equipo de Basket, tiene una hija de un año, muy linda y tierna por cierto, lastima que de la madre no se puede decir lo mismo. El rubio es Jasper Whitlock el "sin-emociones", nunca sonríe, nunca llora, nunca se queja, no hace nada, casi es como un fantasma, el tipo aparece de la nada. Por último esta Emmett McCarthy "El oso McCarthy", todos le temen ya que dicen por allí que mato a su madre, nadie sabe si es verdad o no, por supuesto nadie desea descubrirlo- asintió y le agradeció a la chica- Por cierto, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y no te recomiendo que te juntes con ellos, creo que están locos e infelices, bueno todos excepto Rosalie Hale, ella no puede ser infeliz, tiene todo lo que quiere y es novia de de Royce, ella definitivamente es una perra con suerte-Jessica rio un poco y ella frunció el ceño y alzo la mano llamando la atención del profesor.

—¿Si, señorita?

—¿Puedo retirarme? No me siento bien- el profesor le sonrió levemente y se dirigió al escritorio y escribió algo en un papel.

—Tenga, ¿desea que alguien la acompañe?- negó rápidamente y luego de tomar el papel, salió del aula.

Deambulo por los pasillos durante unos minutos hasta que se encontró frente de la puerta de un salón vacio, al entrar pudo darse cuenta casi al instante de que esa era la de artes, sobre el alfeizar de la pizarra reposaban varias barras de tiza que le hicieron picar las manos por tomarlas, por lo que, luego de mirar a todos lados y darse cuenta de lo inmenso que era el aula, se acerco y antes de darse cuenta, la enorme pizarra tenia escrita la pregunta que había merodeado por su cabeza desde que esa chica Stanley le había comentado acerca de esos chicos.

"_¿Qué es la felicidad?"_

El espacio sobrante estaba lleno de extraños garabatos de colores que ni ella misma comprendía.

—Esa es una interesante pregunta, jovencita- dijo una voz suave y dulce que la hizo dar un brinquito y mirar a la mujer que, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, la observaba.

—Mmm… y-yo…- tartamudeo- Ya lo borro

—No, déjalo, después de todo, como te dije, es una pregunta muy interesante- ambas voltearon hacia la pizarra— ¿Sabes cual es la respuesta?-cuestiono la mujer de cabello caramelo y rostro de corazón.

—¿Eh?

—La respuesta a la pregunta ¿Cuál es?-volvió a cuestionar enfocando su ojos miel en la chica.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y disponía a salir de allí.

—Espera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la mujer antes de que pudiera salir.

—_Isabella Swan_…- y seguido, se fue.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me convenció del todo pero, hice lo mejor que pude jejeje. Gracias a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer el intento de escritura de este pobre chico.**

**Atte. Sebas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen xD)**

* * *

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Maru-chan1296 y a Nessie Cullen Jazz por sus reviews, gracias chicas ustedes me animaron a escribir este cap. y por eso se los dedico ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo Segundo**

Luego de aquel encuentro se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase: Biología, a la cual por cierto ya iba tarde.

En cuanto diviso la puerta del laboratorio, troto y toco suavemente tres veces y espero…

Y espero…

Y espero…

Por un momento estuvo tentada a abrir la puerta y revisar que hubiera alguien allí, de hecho iba a hacerlo cuando la campana toco y empezaron a salir los alumnos del aula, algunos la miraron con pena, otros con burla y el equipo de porristas se rió sin pudor alguno, todas excepto una: Rosalie Hale, la líder, que solo le dio un asentimiento de aquellos que dan las madres a modo de disculpa por las travesuras de sus pequeños, ella no pudo mas que devolverle una suave sonrisa en respuesta.

—Señorita-escucho la voz grave del profesor.

—¿Si?-cuestiono dando un paso dentro salón y notando de inmediato la espalda de Edward Masen frente al pizarrón, borrándolo con algo más de la fuerza necesaria.

—¿Por qué ha llegado tarde a mi clase?-fue la simple pregunta.

—Yo…-estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz de Edward resonó:

—Ella es la nueva Señor Banner, ya sabe, la hija del Jefe Swan.

—¡Oh! ¿Tu eres Isabella?-pregunto el hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¡Como has crecido! La última vez que se supo de la hija del Jefe Swan, eras una pulga-exclamo aún asombrado— ¿Cómo esta tu madre? Escuche que se caso otra vez.

—Si… Se caso otra vez, tuvo dos hijos con Phil, su esposo. Lamentablemente murió hace 3 años-explico sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? Tengo clase de Historia-hablo Edward con cierto toque de fastidio en su voz.

—No. Aún tienes que retirar los microscopios de las mesas, cuando termines podrás largarte-contesto enojado el profesor— Eso, es para que la próxima vez prestes atención a la clase y cuando te pregunte algo, no me retes-la única respuesta del chico fue tirar con fuerza el borrador logrando, de ese modo, que se una nubecilla de polvillo blanco se alzara— Siento mucho lo de su madre, Señorita Swan, salúdeme a su padre de mi parte- Ella se limito a asentir y observar como le hacia un pase hacia su próxima clase— ¿Qué tienes ahora?-cuestiono.

—Historia- respondió luego de buscar su horario, el profesor asintió y agrego algo más a la nota.

—Lárgate Masen-escupió el hombre mientras le entregaba a ella la nota con ambos nombres escritos— Quiero tu trasero aquí en el almuerzo ¿escuchaste?-Edward bufo recogiendo sus cosas— Ya pueden irse.

Trato de acoplar su paso al de él, sin embargo fue una tarea imposible para ella, después de todo, él era superaba por mucho su metro sesenta y cinco y encima caminaba dando zancadas y demasiado rápido.

—¿Por qué demonios estas siguiéndome?- retumbo su voz grave y enojada en el silencio del pasillo.

—¿Por qué vas a la misma clase que yo, tal vez?-respondió con tono de obviedad.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a clase, eh?-ella rodo los ojos, le empezaba a molestar el estar hablando con preguntas y al parecer a el también pues lo siguiente que dijo fue en el 'formato' normal—Pasamos el aula hace mucho tiempo- Quiso decir algo, sin embargo, algo mas llamo su atención— ¿Qué esperas para irte?

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—¿Eh? ¿De que diablos hablas?- Y allí iban otra vez con sus preguntas...

—Tu muñeca… Tienes un feo maratón allí- de inmediato noto como la mandíbula del peli-cobrizo se apretaba— Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta ni nada por el estilo, es solo que… Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, se ve muy mal y podría dolerte más si no…

—¡Callate! ¡No me importa lo que creas! ¡¿Por qué solo no te largas y me dejas en paz!-ella abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida por el tono y la fuerza de sus palabras, él resoplo y apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz al tiempo que cerraba los ojos— 306, ese es el salón de historia, ahora lárgate-y luego se dio vuelta, dejándola allí de pie en medio del pasillo y con una honda sorpresa pintada en su rostro…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, una vez mas, no pienso que sea lo ustedes se merecen, pero es todo lo que su humilde servidor les puedo dar. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura y si no es mucha molestia, les pido de regalo de cumpleaños un review con su opinión =).**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte. Sebas**


	3. Outtake I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen xD)**

* * *

**Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que este capitulo es algo así como un Outtake, realmente me interesa que conozcan un poco de la historia de cada personaje, con esto no quiero decir que los capítulos siguientes vayan a ser solo Outtakes hasta que termine con los personajes, no, los Outtakes serán al azar, sin ningún orden especifico ¿vale?**

* * *

**Bien, me gustaría agradecer a MacaCullen17 (a mi me encanta que te haya encantado el fic =D), Nessie Cullen Jazz (Me alegra que te guste n.n), Maru-chan1296 (Si, nuestro Edward es bastante 'agradable' -nótese el sarcasmo xD), ****Hearther Rossette (No se o_O Se nos aloco un poco jejeje) y a todas las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, este Outtake es para ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Outtake**

**Edward Pov**

_—¡Te odio! ¡Ojala y hubieses muerto el día en que naciste, le habrías hecho un jodido favor al maldito mundo!- luego aventó el florero con toda la rabia tenía._

_No me aparte._

_Me lo merecía, al igual que toda la mierda que ella me decía, yo no merecía el afecto de nadie, así como tampoco merecía el estar allí de pie en medio de aquella sala._

_Yo no merecía vivir._

_Dicen que para que alguien viva, otra persona debe morir, esa es la ley de la equivalencia. Estoy seguro que la persona que murió para que yo naciera estaba revolcándose en su miseria y rabia por haber muerto por una escoria como yo._

_Eso es lo que yo estaría haciendo de haber muerto por alguien de mi calaña._

_Sentí la sangre, roja y espesa, bajar por mi sien y terminar en la vieja alfombra, luego tendría que limpiarla._

_—¡Eres basura! ¿¡Me oyes! ¡Ba-su-ra!- eso ya lo sabía, no hacia falta que me lo repitiera._

_Si, esa era la vida en mi 'casa' y si, la que me gritaba era mi 'madre'._

_Lizzie, mi hermana menor de apenas unos meses de nacida lloraba desconsoladamente producto de escándalo generado por los gritos, aun que lo cierto es que ella siempre estaba llorando, esa era una de las consecuencias de su 'enfermedad'. Danielle, otro de mis hermanos, de 6 años también lloraba desde una esquina de la sala. _

_Apreté los puños, ellos lloraban por mi culpa, si yo no estuviera ellos llevarían sonrisas en sus caras y no lagrimas. Si yo simplemente no hubiese nacido, mi madre no luciría tan mal como luce, posiblemente no estaría bebiendo y tragando pastillas cada dos por tres, tal vez si no estuviera aquí sus cabellos seguirían tan rubios y ondeados como lo eran antes y sus ojos verdes serian esas dos gemas que fueron alguna vez._

_Posiblemente todo seria diferente si yo no estuviera._

_Cuando la puerta principal se abrió supe que mi 'padre' había llegado a casa y supe también que mi tortura aún no culminaba. Él entro tambaleándose, incapaz de mantenerse firme sobre sus pies, el hedor a ron barato y cigarrillos inundo la estancia y me hizo observarlo. El era el segundo culpable de esta situación, tal vez yo fuese el mayor culpable, si, pero él era un gran hijo de puta que, al igual que yo, debería estar muerto. Él me observo y observo también el cuadro que se desarrollaba, mi madre estaba hiperventilando de la rabia y posiblemente no tardaría en ir a buscar sus calmantes, Lizzie continuaba llorando y Danielle lo miraba expectante, supuse que se estaría preguntando cual seria el siguiente movimiento de Edward Masen Sr._

_Antes de darme cuenta, la sangre brotaba desde una herida en mi ceja izquierda y me imposibilitaba ver por ese ojo, una lluvia de golpes caían sobre mi con la fuerza que solo una persona borracha puede tener._

_Escuche gritos y mi madre maldiciéndome una vez mas, todo lo escucho lejano, yo me siento mareado y lo veo todo en cámara lenta, observo un cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo, me doy cuenta de que es mi padre y me pregunto le paso, levanto mi brazo derecho para intentar limpiar la sangre que seguía cayendo en mi ojo izquierdo, pero me doy cuenta que esta empuñada y mis nudillos están rojos y manchados de sangre y se que no es la mía, entonces me fije bien en el cuerpo de mi padre, su nariz esta un poco desviada y bota sangre tan y como grifo abierto._

_Supongo que debí haberme sentido mal, pero algo totalmente diferente me ocurrió, una oleada cálida me recorrió y sentí un pleno sentimiento de satisfacción llenarme por completo acompañado por una sonrisa._

_La bestia llamada Edward Masen se había librado de sus cadenas, luego de mucho tiempo…_

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, como podrán ver Edward tiene una vida un poco difícil.**

**Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus opiniones, comentarios, preguntas o quejas en un review.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte. Sebas **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen xD)**

**Lamento la demora, lo cierto es que pensaba colgar el capitulo el viernes, pero cortaron el internet TT^TT y mis ánimos para escribir se fueron con el, el sábado volvieron a conectarlo pero no estaba en casa u.u, pensé en hacerlo ayer, pero mi sobrino decidió que era un buen dia para nacer y no pude sentarme a escribir ñ.ñ… Algo no quiere que obtengan su capitulo, chicas jejeje pero como soy yo, aquí lo tienen de todas formas.**

**Disculpen si no pongo los nombres, chicas, pero ando contra el tiempo (¡Conoceré a mi sobrinito!) sin embargo creo que se merecen el capitulo ^.^ en fin, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, el capitulo es para ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capitulo Tercero**

Cuando por fin pudo salir de su estado de sorpresa, se lanzo a correr hacia el aula de clases.

—"Genial, mi primer dia de clases y ya tengo dos tardanzas, Charlie me dará el sermón de mi vida"

Al final, cuando logro llegar al aula, con sus mejillas rojas y haciendo notas mentales sobre hacer mas ejercicio, se encontró con la algarabía de los estudiantes debido a la falta del profesor. Suspiro y decidió que, ya que luego de esa clase seguía la hora de estudio, podría dar un paseo por el campus escolar.

En algún momento termino en el patio trasero, estaba a punto de regresar cuando una puertita de color blanco y medio oculta entre unos arbustos, llamo su atención, estaba en el muro mas alejado de la institución. A pesar de que empezaba a lloviznar ligeramente se acerco a la pequeña puerta, se sorprendió bastante cuando, al girar la dorada y oxidada perilla, la puerta cedió.

—"Repentinamente me siento como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, me pregunto si me encontrare con el Gato de Cheshire** (1)**"-pensó divertida al tiempo que un gran y muy hermoso jardín aparecía frente a ella—Wow-fue lo único que salió de entre sus labios—Creo que enserio entre a Wonderland **(2)**-murmuro al ver una mesa de hierro color blanco con intrincados diseños y acompañada de cuatro sillas a juego, justo en medio del enorme jardín.

—Se podría decir que esto es Wonderland para mi, jovencita- replico una voz suave y añejada— ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono la voz.

—No la veo, señora ¿Dónde esta?

—Justo detrás de ti- respondió la voz al tiempo que una mano de dedos largos se posaba en su hombro logrando que diera un brinquito—Tranquila, muchacha, no hay nada que una vieja como yo pueda hacerte-rio divertida al tiempo que ella se giraba.

Era una ancianita entrada ya en años, bastante pequeñita y arrugada como una pasa, gordita y con gafas, le recordó a las dulces ancianitas de los dibujos animados, sus labios delgados se estiraban en una sonrisa amable y que inspiraba confianza.

—Si, bueno, Hanzel y Gretel **(3) **también confiaron en la dulce ancianita y casi se los comen… ¿O se los comieron?-divago murmurando.

—No seas grosera, muchacha, estoy vieja pero no sorda-replico la ancianita logrando que se sonrojara-Además, a Hanzel y a Gretel no se los comieron.

—Oh… Eres la chica nueva- alego una voz monótona y ligeramente sorprendida desde los arbustos.

Para su sorpresa de entre los arbustos apareció nada mas y nada menos que Emmett McCarthy, sin embargo de la sorpresa paso a la ternura cuando se fijo que de la espalda del 'Oso McCarthy' colgaba una pequeña que rondaba lo años de edad, de ojos grandes, brillantes y de color gris, piel blanca y mejillas rechonchas sonrosadas y cabellos ensortijados de color café que saltaban con cada paso del chico, se le antojo que parecía una pequeña muñeca de aparador. El enorme chico, con ayuda de la anciana, bajó y juntos pusieron a la pequeña en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—Hola-sonrió aún mas, la voz de la pequeña era lo mas dulce que había escuchado— ¿Cómo te llamas?-se acerco a la pequeña y se agacho frente a ella.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Bella- la pequeña sonrió asintiendo— ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

—Anna, Anna McCarthy, soy la hermana de él-señalo al chico que en ese momento estaba ocupándose de algunas plantas a pocos metros de ellas, cosa que le sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato regreso su atención hacia la pequeña—El se llama Emmett, pero yo le digo 'Cuddly Bear'**(4), **porque es muy grande y abrazable-ambas se rieron.

—Anna, dime ¿no deberías estar en el colegio?-pregunto curiosa, la nena bajo su mirada y ella se reprendió mentalmente por hacer que aquellos ojitos vivaces se apagaran.

—Ella no puede caminar ¿sabes?-volteo a ver a Emmett tan rápido que sintió algo traquear en su cuello, pero no le importo, no podía creer lo que el chico había dicho.

—No… Vaya, es un poco difícil creerlo

—Lo se

Sin saber que la llevo a hacerlo, se acerco una vez mas a la pequeña y la abrazo fuerte, deleitándose por el cálido tacto de la piel tersa y con aroma de bebé, le acaricio los cabellos y, separándola un poco, la miro a los ojos, los de ella estaban un poco empañados, pero en los de la pequeña podía ver el resplandor de las lagrimas que añoraban salir en manifestación de la felicidad que en su corazoncito sentía.

—Anna… ¿Te gustan las visitas? ¿Te gusta pintar, dibujar…?-la pequeña la miro con ojos alegres y asintió haciendo bailar sus rizos cafés—Entonces… Nos vemos mañana luego de clases, pequeña-ambas de miraron y en ese momentos hilos de seda invisibles ataron sus corazones y crearon un lazo que nunca podría romperse entre ellas…

**Bueno, aquí esta, tal vez no este muy bien y puede que encuentren algún error por allí, pero espero que aún así les guste y si no, pues pueden darme su opinión a través de un review =D**

**Se despide,**

**Sebas **

**Glosario:**

**Alicia en el país de las Maravillas: Es una obra de literatura creada por el matemático y escritor ****británico****Lewis Carroll****. El cuento está lleno de alusiones satíricas, la educación inglesa y temas políticos de la época. En esta obra aparecen algunos de los personajes más famosos de Carroll, como el ****Conejo Blanco****, el ****Sombrerero****, la ****Oruga azul****, el ****Gato de Cheshire**** o la ****Reina de Corazones****; quienes han cobrado importancia suficiente para ser reconocidos fuera del mundo de **_**Alicia**_**.**

**Wonderland: País de las Maravillas**

**Hanzel y Gretel: Es la historia de dos niños que al ser abandonados por sus padres, se pierden en el bosque y en un momento dado llegan a una casa hecha de jengibre y muchos dulces, empiezan a comer pero no saben que en realidad es un plan de la malvada bruja para engordarlos e intentar comérselos. Al final, meten a la bruja dentro del horno donde pensaba cocinarlos, roban perlas y joyas y regresan con sus padres otra vez.**

**Cuddly Bear: Oso abrazable**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen xD)**

* * *

**¡Hola! Si… Me ausente mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy otra vez, con las pilas recargadas n.n Lamento la demora pero estuve un poco malito y sin ánimos de escribir jejeje ¡Pero aquí les traigo su capitulo, chicas! Si tienen suerte podre colgar este capi y mas tarde el que sigue, conste, no prometo nada, eh.**

**Ahora los reviews, quiero agradecer a SalmitaCullen (jejeje No te preocupes, pronto saldrá mas edwardxBella), Maru-chan1296 (Si, tienes razón el capi estuvo un poquito raro xD), Valy Black Cullen de Lutz (Gracias por tus dos reviews, me alegra que te halla gustado y gracias por las felicitaciones ^_^) y por ultimo, (Yo ame que tu hayas amado la historia jejeje Pues si, soy uno de los pocos chicos de por aquí y te confieso que casi no me creo la cuenta, pero al final mi hermana me animo a hacerlo n.n)**

**Igualmente les agradezco a todas aquellas que me llenaron la bandeja de alertas y favoritos jajaja Y también a aquellas chicas que leen en 'modo fantasma' jajaja. Este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuarto**

Luego de despedirse de la pequeña Anna, Emmett empezó a guiarla por el camino de regreso al colegio, razón por la cual él caminaba delante y ella aprovechaba para detallarlo.

Su postura al caminar estaba encorvada, como si, de algún modo, estuviera intentando hacerse más pequeño, aún así para ella era enorme y pensó (pues no tenía la certeza) que aquel chico, podría, sin problemas, alcanzar el metro ochenta y tanto. No era gordo, de hecho, lo único que ese chico tenía en exceso eran músculos, su tez era clara y de color cremoso, su cabello estaba bastante descuidado y un poco largo como para favorecerlo.

—Oye… ¿Ocurre algo?- frunció el ceño levemente debido a la pregunta.

—¿Eh?

—E-Es que… B-Bueno… mmm… N-no dejas de mir-mirarme y…- tartamude

Ella no pudo más que mirarlo con sorpresa y volver a detallarlo, en sus ojos grises, vio algo que la dejo impactada: Dolor, simple y llanamente dolor, era lo que había allí en aquel cielo encapotado que eran sus ojos…

Y repentinamente, frente a ella ya no estaba el chico enorme de 17 ó 18 años, sino que se encontraba un niño pequeño d mofletes rechonchos y rosados que sonreía sin preocupaciones, mostrando de paso, los espacios tan tiernos que dejaron sus dientes de leche al caer y que a su vez, la incitaba a acercarse a él y quererlo…

Amarlo…

Cuidarlo…

Muy pronto la imagen pasó a ser la misma de antes y se encontró con que estaba aferrada al dorso del chico y que por sus mejillas se deslizaban delgadas lágrimas, al tiempo que se preguntaba que había ocurrido con aquel niño feliz y despreocupado.

—Eeh… ¿Estas bien?

Se apartó se él y aún con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, sonrió—Es solo que estoy pensando en Anna, lamento si te incomode- Su voz seguía quebrada y, por primera vez, Emmett le sonrió, no fue LA sonrisa pero, aunque era pequeña, era bastante reconfortante.

—No te preocupes- ambos volvieron a emprender su camino— No digo que sea feliz, tal vez lo sea o tal vez no, pero hago lo que puedo para mantener una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, ella no pide mucho ¿sabes?— Hizo una pausa y ella pudo observar la verdadera sonrisa de Emmett, él miraba hacia al frente y le pareció que sus ojos se volvieron más claros— Ella dice que le basta con tener a su 'Cuddly Bear' y Margarette a su lado para tener un buen día- Emmett la volteo a ver— A mi sólo me basta con verla respirar para ser feliz- Sus ojos castaños se abrieron con asombro y luego sonrió son dulzura, tal vez, después de todo, la chica Stanley estaba equivocada y Emmett si era feliz tal y como era— Mira, ya llegamos- observó hacia el frente y, entre los arbustos, vislumbró la puertita por la que había entrado.

—Oh bien… Gracias por traerme y… Supongo que nos veremos por la tarde- su tono fue bajo y se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, realmente quería saber más sobre aquellas personas.

—Ah si… Sobre eso, no te sientas comprometida ¿ok? Si no puedes venir, está bien… No es como si me fuese a enojar.

—Vamos ¡Cierra la boca, Emmett!- se rió divertida— No te lo prometí a ti, se lo prometí a Anna, además soy una mujer de palabra- puso una pose altiva y luego se dio la vuelta, antes de abrir se giro y miró al chico por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa— Nos vemos mas tarde, Emmett.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella- murmuro el luego de soltar una risita, esa chica le daba un buen presentimiento…

* * *

**Bueno... Aqui el capitulo cuatro, mi cerebro esta igual de congestionado que mi nariz (?) asi que no se si este esta mucho mas raro que el otro xD.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Alguien que quiera que haga un anuncio? ¡Lo que sea! Todo pueden dejarlo escrito en un review =D  
**

**Atte.:  
**

**Sebas  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen xD)**

**Este capi va dedicado sobre todo a SalmitaCullen que me pidió más EdwardxBella (Estoy seguro de que este capitulo te gustara). Gracias también a Maru-chan1296 (Jejeje ¿Tu crees? Me alegra que lo pienses así pues hago mi mejor esfuerzo ^.^). Obviamente no me olvido de las que me llenaron la bandeja con alertas y favoritos ¡Gracias! Ustedes me animan a continuar con esta aventura n.n**

**A las que me leen en 'modo fantasma' Espero que estén disfrutándolo tanto como las que comentan y que se animen a dar su opinión sin miedo =). Sin mas nada que decir, aquí les dejo el capi de hoy…Bueno, de hace seis meses atrás u.u… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**¡Nota importante a final del capitulo!**

**Capitulo Quinto**

El resto de la semana pasó para ella sin mayores contratiempos, visitaba a Anna luego de clases, cruzaba algunas palabras con Emmett y tomaba el té con Margarette al mas puro estilo ingles.

Su fin de semana también pasó sin pena ni gloria, su padre se fue de viaje de pesca y regreso el domingo a la noche justo cuando cocinaba la cena, lo alimentó y luego se fue a dormir.

El día lunes llego y se fue sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención. El día martes intercambio algunas miradas y sonrisas con Emmett y se deleito con los sonrojos del chico durante los primeros intercambios, sin embargo, para el final de la jornada del miércoles, Emmett ya era capaz de regalarle un guiño y una sonrisa que hizo aparecer sus hoyuelos hasta ahora escondidos de su vista. Sin embargo, el jueves fue por mucho el día mas interesante de su semana, sería su primera clase de Artes, siendo que la semana anterior su profesora (o profesor pues aun no sabia) no se había presentado.

Camino por el ya casi desierto pasillo rumbo al aula que la semana anterior no había tenido el placer de conocer, desde la mañana tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir y todo a su alrededor le indico que, aquel, seria un día fuera de lo normal para ella. A la mañana se despertó sintiendo un extraño calor en su cara y al abrir un poco sus ojos se fijo en el sol mas o menos radiante que había aparecido por entre las permanentemente oscuras nubes del pueblo, se alegro por este hecho, ya empezaba a extrañar el calor del sol sobre su piel. Al bajar, su padre se había tomado la molestia de preparar su desayuno, un plato de hotcakes abarrotados de miel, un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada y un poco de café para el, apenas pudo comer dos hotcakes, el vaso de jugo y una tostada cuando su estomago protesto por el exceso de comida. Al salir, su enorme y roja camioneta encendió sin problemas y a la primera, al llegar al colegio se encontró con que sus dos primeras horas de clases estaban libres y las pasó hablando un poco con Emmett.

Si, su día iba perfectamente bien.

Se apresuro cuando avisto la puerta del salón, tuvo suerte que al llegar su profesora la dejara pasar y al pasar luego de un bajo 'gracias' quedo impactada viendo el pizarrón donde, aun después de una larga semana, su "pensamiento" continuaba escrito, aunque ya un poco borroso por el tiempo, fue entonces que se giro dándose cuenta que aquella que le había dejado pasar era la misma que la había descubierto aquel día escribiendo.

—Srita. Swan, le agradecería si se sentara-miro a su profesora durante unos segundos antes de ver la pizarra una ultima vez antes de sentarse en un lugar junto a la ventana— Bien, se que muchos o la mayoría se estará preguntando que es esto-señalo la pizarra y la mayoría del aula asintió—Lo cierto es que este mensaje apareció de manera 'mágica' la semana pasada, pensé en borrarlo y seguir con lo que habíamos quedado antes, sin embargo lo leí y yo misma me plantee esa pregunta, no puede encontrar una respuesta para la 'Felicidad' y decidí planteárselas a mis alumnos-rio como quien tiene una broma privada y continuo—Con los que lo he hecho me han sorprendido con respuestas de lo mas… 'interesantes' y me interesa mucho saber que piensa este grupo, así que chicos y chicas quiero que empiecen a pensar en lo que es la felicidad para ustedes-dio dos aplausos y entrelazo sus blancas manos con una sonrisa y se balanceo sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro expectante.

En ese instante el salón se silencio al punto en el que casi pudo jurar que escuchaba los engranajes de cada uno moverse en busca de una respuesta a esa pregunta, fue en ese detallar que se dio cuenta de que compartía clases con el chico Withlock, con la chica Brandom y también con Masen (Con quien aun seguía enojada, por cierto) ninguno de ellos parecía estar pensando en lo que dijo la profesora, muy por el contrario, parecían estar perdidos en sus mundos de pensamientos.

—Bien, Tanya, cuéntame ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad?-paso su atención la chica rubia sentada en uno de los puestos centrales del salón, llevaba el uniforme de las porritas y a su parecer era demasiado superficial, se le hizo casi salida de una de esas malas películas adolescentes donde las rubias siempre tienen la cabeza llena de aire.

—Mmm… Profe, la felicidad para mi es ser delgada, tener una gran casa y dinero, mucho dinero-dijo alargando la 'u' en mucho—Es que, ósea, una chica no es nada sin dinero y además gorda, ¡buaah!que asco-hizo una mueca de asco y seguido continuo viendo sus rosadas uñas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial?

—Gracias por tu aporte, Tanya-supo con esa respuesta de la profesora que ella tampoco había disfrutado la respuesta de esa chica—Vamos a ver… Jasper, querido, ¿Qué piensas tu?-Observe a Jasper, el no se inmuto ni demostró emoción alguna, simple y llanamente se encogió de hombros y continuo en su mundo aparte—Ah… Bien… ¡Mary Alice! ¿Qué piensas tu, cariño?-continuo señalándola.

—Eh… Supongo que pasar tiempo con Jaime- respondió. ¿Quién seria la tal Jamie?

—Muy bien! Veamos… ¿Qué me dices tu, Isabella?-la observo con los almendrados ojos bien abiertos y con una chispa de enojo, sin embargo pensó un poco antes de atreverse a responder.

—No lo se, ¿Realmente existe una definición para la felicidad, profesora? Me refiero a una definición universal, pues personalmente creo que cada cual tiene su propia definición-calló durante unos pocos segundos antes de continuar—Supongo que entonces debo dar mi opinión sobre mi propia felicidad-entrelazo las manos sobre la madera de su escritorio y las observo mientras hablaba—No me agradan los objetivos superficiales, ni tampoco me voy por los físicos, mas bien, creo que soy una persona emocional así que allí esta mi felicidad, en sentir… Más sin embargo aun así surge la pregunta ¿Cuál sentimiento? O quizás no es el sentimiento, sino lo que lo provoca, no lo se… Quien sabe tal vez es mejor solo no saber-se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de casi todo el aula sobre ella—Eh… ¿Podrían de-dejar de mi-mirarme, por favor?

—Isabella, esa es una de las mejores respuestas que he escuchado hasta ahora, te felicito-se sintió enrojecer aun mas pero al mismo tiempo aliviada por el sonido de la campa—Lamento si interrumpo su estampida hacia la 'libertad' pero tienen tarea, composición: "Felicidad Conjunta" aunque debo pedirles unos minutos, tengo preparada una nueva dinámica-la profesora rio por lo bajo rebuscando dentro de los cajones de su escritorio hasta dar con una pequeña bolsa de papel—La composición se hará en parejas, buscaran cosas que les agraden a ambos, música, fotos, videos, todo vale. Llamare al azar y vendrán a tomar un papelito, quien salga será su compañero, no importa quien sea-los miro a todos severamente—Y antes de que alguno lo pregunte, no, no se aceptaran cambios de compañero-dicho esto, empezó a llamar a lista, noto como los primeros se quejaban de sus compañeros y se pregunto quien sacaría su nombre. —Brandom-observo como la chica se levantaba con pesadez, en verdad era pequeña, casi como un duende. La observo mientras metía su pequeña y pálida mano dentro de la bolsa y sacaba el papel con el nombre de su compañero, hizo una ligera mueca y volvió a sentarse—Denali-continuo la profesora, la chica se levanto y camino con un andar que se le hizo exageradamente bamboleante y sugestivo, saco uno de los trozos de papel y seguido pego un chillido.

—Profesora ¡por favor! No quiero ir con… Él, que rayos podría hacerlo feliz, ¿eh? ¡Nada! ¿Qué no lo ve? Es una como una roca ¡Nada!-abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el tono y la fuerza de las palabras de la chica rubia y superficial que la profesora había llamado Tanya.

—Srita. Denali, le agradecería ahorrarse sus opiniones y cuide su vocabulario, ya he dicho que no se darán cambios de compañero y no hare ninguna excepción así sea usted, ahora siéntese y cierre la boca-sonrió un poco, la chica se sentó refunfuñando respecto a su compañero, también se pregunto quien seria la 'roca' aunque tuvo la sensación de saberlo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo—Vamos Isabella, ven a sacar un papel-observo con asombro y temor a la mujer que le sonreía desde el escritorio, suspiro y se digno a levantarse para buscar el dichoso trozo de papel, metió su mano con cierto temor y tomo uno entre el montón, la mujer le sonrió de nuevo y continuo llamando al resto, ella por su parte se volvió a sentar jugando con el papel entre sus manos, por alguna razón tenia temor de abrirlo, tomo un profundo respiro mientras abría la fina lamina blanca y supo que seria un trabajo difícil.

_Masen, Edward._

**Dios! Por favor ruego misericordia para mi, aunque no la merezco T.T Tengo listo este cap desde hace seis meses pero no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo aun, lo cierto es que ando realmente ocupado y hace poco entre en una de las etapas mas lindas y cansonas en la vida de una persona: Ser padre **** Realmente es agotador, no solo porque son dos pequeños, sino también porque trabajo y estudio, espero que puedan comprenderme y tenerme algo de paciencia, ahora podre publicar un poco mas seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones de la Universidad así que aprovechare para escribir en mi tiempo libre, bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que agregar, por favor, espero sus quejas y comentarios en un lindo y muy apreciado review (bueno, si es que alguien lee esto -.-). Espero que estén bien, al menos tienen un capitulo mas antes de que se acabe el mundo (xD) Así que podrán morir sabiendo un poco mas de "La pizarra del salón de Arte" ^^ Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Saludos.**

**Atte. Sebas**

8


	7. Outtake II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión (Aunque realmente me encantaría tener a las chicas Cullen**** xD****)**

**Este cap va dedicado para: Maru-chan1296 (Me alegra que continúes leyendo, ya estaba que juraba que no había nadie siguiéndola), grisAliceCullenSwan (xD Pues tendrás un nuevo cap antes del fin del mundo), vanee (Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te sigas pasando por el fic, te espero****) Gracias también a los que agregaron a esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra que lo hagan. Pues bien, este es otro Outtake, espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Outtake**

—_Mira, mira, ahí va-escuchaba los susurros de mis compañeros de clases, todos eran unos idiotas—oink, oink-reprimí las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza mis puños, los odiaba— ¡Gorda!-y entonces corrí, no me importaba que la jornada aun no terminara, corrí bajo la lluvia hasta mi casa, mi corazón ardía y golpeaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, ¡claro! Una cerda como yo tampoco podía correr demasiado sin cansarse, llegue a mi casa, subí a trompicones las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación._

"_Gorda"_

"_Obesa"_

"_Cerda"_

"_Bola de carne"_

"_Oink, oink"_

"_Nadie te querrá de ese modo, gorda"_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tire de mi cabello, quería que esas palabras dejaran de rondar mi cabeza, las detestaba tanto como me detestaba a mi misma._

"_¡Miren! Solo le falta rodar, ¡venga Hale, lánzate al suelo y rueda oink, oink!"_

_Grite, para ese momento ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y saliva, quería que dejaran de atormentarme. Grite una vez más. ¡Basta! Mi cabeza dolía no solo por mis pensamientos, sino porque casi arrancaba mis cabellos, me dolía, pero más dolía mi corazón. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando y gritando en mi habitación, solo me di cuenta de que cuando al fin pude apaciguarme un poco ya era entrada la noche, supuse que estaba sola en casa, para variar._

_Me levante tambaleándome hasta el baño, me encerré dentro de el y me pare frente a mi enemigo natural: El espejo, y observe mi reflejo._

_No era más que una masa amorfa de carne y grasa, seguro un cerdo era mas lindo que yo._

_Retire con rabia las prendas de mi cuerpo y me observe. _

_Yo misma me tenía asco._

_Volví a vestirme con la misma rabia de antes y vuelta nuevamente un mar de gruesas lagrimas que se desbordaban cruelmente por mis ojos. Regrese a mi habitación, encendí mi computador, abrí el buscador y teclee 'métodos para adelgazar' use el cursor para bajar saltándome un montón de recetas y regímenes que seguro no cumpliría hasta que me tope con dos palabras que a partir de ese momento marcarían mi vida y me llevarían a mi, Rosalie Hale, a cumplir mi sueño de ser delgada._

_Ana y Mía_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco el review? Siii, no sean malas :3 Jajaja Saludos!**

**Atte. Sebas**


End file.
